Griffon (Devil May Cry)
Griffon is a giant demon monster and one of the major antagonists of Devil May Cry before returning as one of V's familiars in Devil May Cry 5. He was voiced by Howard Jerome. Appearance Original Incarnation Griffon appears as a large brown raptor-like bird, but it has a hole in his chest, filled with swirling demonic energy, and its exposed skull looks like the skull of several birds fused together into one. Familiar Incarnation The character's familiar incarnation is hawk-sized with dark blue plumage as opposed of original's brown. Griffon's head also looks pretty much like ordinary hawk albeit with crest and his beak splits into four parts arra ged into a mandible configuration. History Past Griffon was one of a few generals serving the Demon World's new master, Mundus. He was one of the demons defeated by Sparda who joins with the humans and stopped the demonic invasion. ''Devil May Cry'' Griffon appears in a castle garden on Mallet Island after Dante acquires the Ifrit gauntlets. Upon his defeat, Griffon retreats. However, Griffon returns to confronts Dante aboard the Ship of Souls. But Griffon gets defeated by Dante again. Dante finally fights him for the last time inside the Colosseum. During the fight, Dante manages to cut off one of Griffon's wings preventing him from flying away like before. When Griffon was defeated for a third time, Griffon begs for Mundus' aid. Mundus in a form of his avatar responds by mercilessly killing Griffon, much to Dante's fury. ''Devil May Cry 2'' Griffon becomes a component of the blob-like form of Argosax the Chaos. There's really no explanation as to why Griffon would become part Argosax's blob form. ''Devil May Cry 2 novel A different Griffon in the ''Devil May Cry 2 novel plays a role as part of the demon rebellion against Mundus alongside his fellow elite demons Shadow, Frost, and Phantom. He can take on the form of his namesake via Devil Trigger and he appears to wear a bird-shaped mask while in a human form. ''Devil May Cry 5 '' TBA Powers and Abilities Original Incarnation Griffon possess electric powers in a form of red lightning bolts to strike down his prey. The red lightning he creates travels at incredible speeds, and are difficult to dodge without the use of devil powers. His size and speed allow him to defeat even the strongest of warriors, and he has the added advantage of flight. Familiar Incarnation The familiar incarnation has all powers and abilities of the original, albeit in smaller scale and his electricity being blue in coloration. His strongest attacks only able to cripple enemy demons to near-death state, forcing V to execute it on his stead. Trivia *Griffons (originally spelled as "Griffins") are legendary creatures with the body of a lion and wings and head of an eagle. They are extremely powerful, majestic, and are onced referred a symbol of divine power. *Griffon because of his power over thunder and lightning, also draws from the Thunderbird, a gigantic, mythological bird that summoned lightning whenever it flapped its wings. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Cowards Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains